


upset

by tumemxnques



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: Work for this prompt:"I have this idea for a fic about what happened after the concert at House of Blues where Matty had a breakdown on stage and George had to practically carry him off stage :( so I would like to read about George comforting Matty and maybe in the morning they talk about Matty getting help/going to rehab and Marty is scared of it but George reassures him?"
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	upset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qiwjqa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qiwjqa).



> sorry, fighting a rly bad writer's block atm

George doesn't even hear the questions people are yelling at him backstage. It is more like a blur, all these voices trying to get to him. Instead of stopping and listening to them, he presses Matty's head closer to his chest and tries to shield him from the worried and curious gazes. His friend is alarmingly light in his arms, his hands not even holding onto George, just resting on his belly. "Where are you going?" Adam's voice finally makes it through to George, but he doesn't stop. He bursts through the back door, the fans thankfully nowhere in sight. He loves them, but he doesn't want them to see Matty like this. The breakdowns during the performance have been enough. "To the hotel," George spits out through clenched teeth. "Go back and help Ross with our stuff. I don't need help here, I know what I have to do, I'm not unfamiliar with this." He doesn't, though. He doesn't know what it is this time and he's terrified of never finding it out. Adam sighs and turns on his heels to stomp back to the venue, when George hears the first girls scream. Thankfully, he's already in the darkness of the trees surrounding the sidewalk, so they can't see him and Matty. His friend is still softly crying in his arms, so George presses a gentle kiss on top of his head. "It's okay, Matty, I got you." Matty's sobs become louder. "You're safe with me." Matty's hands come up to grab a fistful of George's shirt. "I love you. It's gonna be okay," George whispers soothingly, and hopes he's not lying. 

He puts Matty on the huge bed in the hotel room and pushes the soft curls out of his face. "Better?" he whispered and Matty opened his eyes to look at him. "I am so sorry," he whimpers and George squeezes his hand. "I was so worried. What's going on?" Matty sniffles and sits up, before wrapping his arms around his knees. He looks so incredibly small, George thinks. "I'm so sorry. I made all of you look so bad. I am so, so sorry. Believe me." He starts to cry again, so George joins him in bed and cups his wet cheek. "Talk to me, Matty." When they look at each other, a small line of blood trickles out of Matty's nose and George's heart drops. Cocaine. He feels anger bubble up inside of him, but tries to fight it. Matty needs his help. He wipes the blood away and pulls Matty into a strong hug. When Matty bursts into tears again, he starts crying, too, he just feels so helpless. After witnessing Matty breaking down on stage tonight, he doesn't want to let him go ever again. He gives Matty a wet kiss onto his head and sighs heavily. "What are you doing to me?" he cries softly and Matty wraps his arms tighter around him. "I'm here for you. Why don't you ever come ask for help?" Matty sniffles and buries his face deeper in George's chest. "I'm sorry," Matty says once again and George pushes him away. "Why?" he asks again. Matty sighs. "I just feel like a burden. It's not your problem, it's mine. I don't want to ruin your life, too." George's hands come up to hold his face again. "Matty," he says softly. "Look at me." Reluctantly, he looks up and meets George's gaze. "Your problems have always been my problems and will always be. And I will always try to solve them with you, yeah?" Matty nods in defeat and falls against George's chest. "I need to fix this," he whispers as George lets his fingers run up and down his spine. His friend has become very thin, he realises. "Just sleep now. We'll talk about this in the morning." Matty whimpers quietly. "Are you gonna stay?" George gives him a heartfelt smile and pulls his shirt over his head to prove his point. "Of course." Matty hiccups in relief and throws his pants to the floor. When the only thing left is their underwear, George lies down and opens his arms for his sniffling friend. Matty bites his lip and joins George, resting his head on his best friend's chest. George wraps a strong arm around him and drapes the covers around them. Matty softly traces the ink on George's skin, pressing sloppy kisses to where his head is resting. George sighs. "Why don't you try to sleep, Matty?" Matty gives in with a tired sigh and lets George run his fingers through his hair. Matty is out in the matter of seconds, but George is being kept awake by his racing thoughts. He needs to help Matty, and he needs to do it now. He has been a silent witness for way too long. Before he finally drifts off to sleep, he feels Matty's hot blood drip onto his chest, forming a little puddle right where his heart is beating. 

The next morning, George is being woken up by soft lips on his. He gaps as he opens his eyes and knocks his head right into Matty's as he sits up quickly. "Fuck," he curses, whilst Matty lets out a soft 'ow'. "You scared me, what the fuck?" George groans and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry," Matty says and sits back on his heels. "I didn't know it would startle you like that." George sighs and opens his eyes again to look at him, as he remembers the events of last night. "How are you?" he whispers and Matty shrugs. "Better." George takes his hand. "You know you need to stop using, babe." Matty nods and tears form in his eyes. "It's just so hard. I- I just… Don't ship me off to rehab, please, George. Let me try it here, with you. I can't fix this if I'm alone and away from you." He looks up at George with pleading eyes. He looks so scared, it makes George's heart clench in his chest. He bites his lip and pulls Matty in. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise." Matty just nods and wraps his arms around George. They stay in their embrace for a while and George tries to ignore how his lips still tingle after feeling Matty's on his.


End file.
